Iron Cathedral
Iron's career in Rosso's originally was more of a heroic one. Iron was recruited into the ranks of the, cu rrently disbanded, Defenders, then later introduced into Rosso's. Although Iron never really accomplished any big feats of heroism, he still managed to stop a few robberies in the process. Unfortunately, Iron's way of fighting revolved around using his teeth, and after so many times of tasting the blood and flesh of his enemies, the frog-man began to lean towards cannibalism. As time went on, some time after the Defenders split, Iron lost his sanity and began killing at random, devouring anything he could see. To this day Iron keeps up with that same mentality. Currently, there are two Irons taking place in Rossonian Canon, the original, who has attained a human form, goes by the name Cathedral. Basic Info Name Cathedral (previous aliases: Iron Cathedral, Casey Carpenter) Age 29 Race Mutant Body Traits and Attire Cathedral's return to humanity has given him a new appearance. His body is now fully human, no more visible features resembling a frog or any other amphibious or reptillian creature. Most of the genetics that caused those features to arise have been manipulated and repressed somehow. Cathedral is normally seen walking about in a black and brown attire: he wears a variation of a dress coat, its sleeves removed, as its collar folds over and rises up to cover his mouth, the tails flowing out of the back drop to about kneelength. The collar, along with his black cloak's hood, leaves the majority of his face hidden in shadow or obscured by cloth. He also wears chocolate brown woolen gloves, and his leather belt wrapped around his waist would be of the same color, his black somewhat baggy pants would lead down to the tan and patent leather black pumps on his feet. His fashion sense seems to be reaching back to the 1840s by the look of his clothing, but it is unclear if it is intentional if he is mimicking that particular era's fashion or not. Although strangely, most of his body under the clothes are covered in a lot of wrap, as are his arms that would be bare without his coat's sleeves. It is also unknown if the transition from abomination to human was a complete success, but it is implied heavily due to the fact that the only visible bit of skin on the man's body is his face. But he now stands at a height of exactly seven feet with a very muscular and toned physique, he could be considered somewhat of a giant amongst humans, and an even taller cross made of an incredibly dense and durable mineral-like material, is attatched to his back via a large strap that wraps around his upper body. There is also a secret compartment in the inner-workings of the cross, the contents are unknown, but Cathedral is very protective of whatever lies dormant inside. Personality Cathedral was completely and hopelessly insane. After giving away to his animalistic tendencies, his human characteristics are receeding day by day as the primal instincts over take him. Combined with the past horrors from the hours of experimental surgeries, his mind was in a constant state of switching between the paranoid fear and rage from his human psyche, and his predatorial impulses. Now, after his return to a human form, Cathedral is an anti-social figure. His words are few, and those that come out are blunt and direct. His very voice is monotone and unchanging, his demeanor is similar to that of a machine. The reason being is that Cathedral mentally represses almost any impulse he deems sinful or unneccessary, but he still struggles with the same bloodlust he had before as the beast, and the violent thoughts that cross his mind every now and then. He gives a physical tell-tale sign when he represses a violent urge, one of his eyes twitch. Any other emotion such as love, lust, anger, fear, and grief are repressed as well, leaving the man known as Cathedral to be portrayed as blank and placid upon first glance, as a silent rage boils inside of him, slowly bubbling to the surface as time goes by. 'Powers' Under Construction Category:Mutant